Velociraptor antirrophus "nublarensis" (sensu Paul)
Isla Sorna, Isla Nublar Length: '''11 feet (males), 12 feet (females) '''Height: '''6,7 feet '''Weight: 220 pounds Both subspecies of Velociraptor ''are actually engineered from the genes of ''Deinonychus. The so-called Nublar raptors were the breed brought to Isla Nublar to be displayed in Jurassic Park. Unfortunately, the pack of females led by the so-called “Big One", managed to escape their confinement and cause havoc, causing many human casualties. Several others of this species were kept on Isla Sorna and were eventually released after the project was abandoned. The Big One was said to have killed five of the seven other raptors that had been bred, for reasons unknown. Click this link to read about hybrids. ---- Coloration: : Male: '''Orange bodies with black stripes and pale white underbellies. Eyes are greenish yellow with slitted pupils. : '''Female: '''Brown and gray mottled bodies with optional faint striping and paler brown underbellies. : '''Juvenile (both sexes): Pale brown, almost cream colored body. 'Diet: '''Carnivorous, able to take mammals and small herbivores when alone and hadrosaurs when in packs. '''Preferred Habitat: '''Wide range of habitats from jungle, grassland and wetland, even taking up residence in abandoned InGen sites. '''Social Structure: '''Hierarchical Packs similar to that of a wolf, with an alpha male and/ or female. ---- ''Velociraptors ''are among the deadliest and the most intelligent of carnivorous dinosaurs cloned by InGen. Their jaws are lined with many sharp, serrated teeth and the grasping three-fingered hands are equipped with strong, sharp talons. A raptor's most infamous feature is an enlarged "killing claw" on the second toe of each hind foot, resembling a scythe. The claw is capable of being swiveled in a downward, slicing arc; an effective slashing weapon. Nublar raptors lack the nasal ridges and quils of the Sorna raptors. Females tend to be larger than males. When hunting, Velociraptors stalk their prey slowly and patiently. One member of the pack will deliberately show itself, unnerving the victim in order to distract it from the oncoming attack from the other raptors hidden at the victims' sides and rear. A raptor's claws are used in conjunction with its teeth to rip and tear into the victim's flesh, inflicting terrible wounds from which it dies a slow, painful death through blood-loss or shock. A raptor may also employ its claws as hooks to climb up onto the bodies of large prey in order to reach the more vulnerable neck region. Nublar raptors have powerful hind legs which give them the ability to run at speeds of up to 60 miles per hour on open land and to leap incredible heights. They can also issue powerful kicks to send its killer claw slicing through their victim's belly and spilling the intestines. They have high intelligence, having the ability to solve basic puzzles such as opening doors and testing weaknesses in fences. Eggs and young are cared for in nesting communities, in which all the adults of a pack will take turns in caring for one another's young. The chicks, while small and vulnerable, are kept in dens dug by the adults or other animals to keep them safe from large predators, and are fed on meat regurgitated by the adults. As the young grow, they begin to hunt small prey, such as lizards, mammals, and invertebrates. Raptors are among the most vocal of Isla Sorna's bestiary, capable of communicating with over 2,000 different sounds including barks, hisses, chirps and screams. For more information, see: [http://www.jplegacy.org/jpencyclopedia/?p=101 ''Velociraptor “antirrhopus” (S/F)] Gallery FemRap.jpg|A typical female. FemRapGroup.jpg|A pair of females. MaleJaws.jpg|A male, displaying facial markings. MaleRapLongGrass.jpg|A male surveys its surroundings. RaptorClaws.jpg|A close up of those deadly toe talons. RaptorPack.jpg|A hunting pack. tumblr_m4a2j4xhcY1rtbweko1_500.jpg tlwjpg5prey004.jpg raptor.jpg Raptor impaled.jpg lost_world2.jpg Eyes.jpg Coloration3.jpg 2284014120u_2x424x360f.jpg 492.jpg 427.jpg 428.PNG 425.PNG 424.jpg 394.jpg 389.PNG 236.jpg 196.jpg 195.jpg 107.jpg 68bdb7a0.jpg Calypso3.2.jpg|Calypso Sanguis_the_Velociraptor_by_hellraptor.jpg|Sanguis 141_velociraptor.jpg Raptor-Claw.jpg kitchenraptor.png raptordesk.jpg jurassic40.png styx2.jpg|Styx. Image by MissDNA of JPLegacy vlcsnap-2009-12-01-01h31m22s254.png raptor10.jpg RAPTOR7.jpg movierap3.jpg Jurassic_Park_The_Lost_World_-_project.166102513_large.jpg DVDPlay_2009-05-23_16-46-05-65.jpg RaptorAttack.png Raptortarp-1024x586.png RaptorRun-1024x548.png RaptorBody.png Category:Velociraptor Category:Nublarensis